Trailers
by Monsterlord-18
Summary: these are trailers for my various real life works that i am publishing on Kindle. nothing special, just trailers i felt like doing.


On June 30, 1908, an event know as the Tunguska Blast took place. Many people wondered what it is, even people today. It was, in fact, a pillar of energy shot out of our sun, Sol. It does so every 104 years to avoid turning into a Supernova.

Seeking the power of the stars, a evil force leading the forces of Hell launched an attack a century later, on December 21, 2012. Dian and the angels fought back to stop him from claiming the power of the sun, with Earth as the battle ground. All 3 sides suffered heavy casualties, the angels hard so with the death of Dian, and the end, the evil entity failed to the get the power.

When the angels pulled back, the evil entity left his forces behind, to keep an eye on the remaining human population. The forces were monsters of different makes, including Dragons.

Earth was pretty hard hit, with entire landmasses gone: on Africa, everything south of the equator, minus a few landmasses with varying sizes, was gone, and in the north, Morocco was gone with bits of Algeria, Western Sahara, and Spain. Almost everything in all 3 Americas was gone, only things left were the Pacific Northwest, Greenland, Brazil and parts of Panama, Mexico, and Costa Rica. Asia and Europe escaped relatively unharmed, though Iceland and Vietnam are gone. Siberia has been cut off from the 2 continents, save for 2 land bridges from Moscow and China but they are closing watched by the demons.

August 22, 2116. The peoples that survived the massive battle forgot the battle and neglected to tell their descendents. They all believe that the Demons there now are the true cause for the world being in this state. And the demons, some of them like Dragons, have reverted back to their original feral states. The others still follow the evil force, however. They are partly right though. Society has been reborn, resembling that of a cross between medieval and Steampunk. The village where the Trinity starts in is more medieval in direction then Steampunk. Mostly.

In a small village outside the ruins of Berlin, a seemingly ordinary girl will set in motion a chain of events that will decide not only the fate of Earth, but also the fate of the Universe.

* * *

Characters:

Requiem Hikaru

Gender: Female. Age: 15. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 155 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver-Blue. Hair Style: Long, down to the hip. Eye Color: Sapphire Blue.

Bio: Requiem is a positive tomboy-ish girl who can get though most things with a smile. Note the word Most. There are some that get to her. She's also the hottest girl in her hometown, but she's not aware of that.

* * *

Aura Aesir

Gender: Male. Age: 17. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 175 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver-White. Hair Style: Smooth on top, spiky in the back. Eye Color: Cyan

Bio: Aura is the son of the mayor of his and Requiem's home town. Aura is smart, kind, and willing to help out at a moment's notice; a complete opposite of his father Noah.

* * *

Bahamut

Species: Dragon. Gender: Male. Age: at the end, 4 months. Height: at the end, 4'4''. Weight: 234 lbs at the end.

Scale Color: Crimson-Red with Orange vine-like markings up and down the body. Belly Color: Eggshell-White. Wing Color: combination of the two. Eye Color: soft-sky blue.

Bio: Hatched from a egg Requiem found, Bahamut is quite smart for a dragon, and for a baby at that matter. His intelligence is on par with Adolf. He's also got the ferocity of his kind.

* * *

'Ash'lin Geroma Arapaho Silverton

Gender: Male. Age: 20. Height: 5'9''. Weight: 177 lbs.

Hair Color: Blue. Hair Style: Ponytail. Eye Color: Diamond

Bio: Hailing from a land unknown to Requiem and Aura called Oregon, Ash is a cold man but is not afraid to get in the middle of things. He's also got sharp eyes that can find things far away. That's handy on the road. He travels with two animals; a wolf named Fenrir and a eagle named Cobalt.

* * *

Jacqueline 'Jax' and Sora Yggdrasill

Genders: both Female. Ages: Jax, 14; Sora, 19. Heights: Jax, 4'8''; Sora, 5'4''. Weights: both 145 lbs.

Hair Colors: Jax, Purple; Sora, Brown. Hair Styles: Jax, long; Sora, same but manipulated to the side. Eye Colors: both brown.

Bios: Though they never meet the main characters, Sora and Jax do have a role to play in the coming parts. These traveling sisters have completely different personalities; Sora is calm and collected while Jax is hyper and quick to anger.

* * *

Satoshi Tanaka

Gender: Male. Age: 25. Height: 5'11''. Weight: 110 lbs.

Hair Color: Black. Hair Style: Spiky. Eye Color: Yellow.

Bio: Like Jax and Sora, Satoshi doesn't meet the main heroes in this part of the tale, but he will play a role. Hailing from a faraway island called Okinawa, Satoshi is a inventor and is busy trying to get blueprints for his current project.

* * *

Jessica Aesir

Gender: Female. Age: 15. Height: 5'3''. Weight: 135 lbs that gradually increase.

Hair Color: Apple-Red. Hair Style: shortcut. Eye Color: Cyan

Bio: The younger sister of Aura Aesir, Jessica is strong-willed and vibrant. She wishes to be a strong woman and be the exact opposite of her father.

* * *

Gabriëlle Seraphim

Gender: Male. Age: 33. Height: 6'0''. Weight: 155 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver. Hair Style: Smooth neck length. Eye Color: Sapphire Blue.

Bio: Gabriëlle is a mysterious traveler who passes though Requiem and Aura's hometown. He's on a mission that he's not telling, but by his tone, it sounds important.

* * *

Adolf Hikaru

Gender: Male. Age: 9. Height: 4'5'' Weight: 85 lbs.

Hair Color: Hazel. Hair Style: Messy. Eye Color: Leaf Green

Bio: He may be Requiem's younger brother and 9 years old, but Adolf is the smartest person in the entire town. He's practically a genius savant. Now if only he can talk himself out of Requiem's trips. He hates them, and anything dangerous. Cowardice and Genius go hand in hand.

* * *

John Hikaru

Gender: Male. Age: 57. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 199 lbs.

Hair Color: Hazel. Hair Style: Smooth. Eye Color: Leaf Green

Bio: the owner of the tavern/inn Judgment Ray, John is the town's secret keeper, knowing some things that can break up marriages. However, he has never said a word and that's something his children Adolf and Requiem took to heart. That and being nice.

* * *

Damian Natas

Gender: Male. Age: 17. Height: 5'2''. Weight: 145 lbs.

Hair Color: Raven Black. Hair Style: Spiky in the back. Eye Color: Yellow.

Bio: a native of the nearby town River City, Damien is a… odd fellow. He's a klutz, and his falls hurt a LOT. He's a dork, yet Jessica finds that funny. And he's a complete idiot. As far as they all know. He's made some smart observations over the years.

* * *

Noah Aesir.

Gender: Male. Age: 56. Height: 5'6''. Weight: 178 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver. Hair Style: Shortcut. Eye Color: Cyan.

Bio: The father of Aura and Jessica, and the mayor of their home town, Noah is a complete and utter asshole. During his tenure as mayor, he grew corrupt and wishes to get rid of everyone's free will. … really? Can't he have a more logical goal, like greed?

* * *

Adrian Sopa

Gender: Male. Age: 22. Height: 5'8''. Weight: 199 lbs.

Hair Color: Blood Red. Hair Style: Spiky. Eye Color: Blood Red.

Bio: Sopa is a textbook sadist. He doesn't care what happens to anyone or anything; he's a stone cold heartless prick.

* * *

Catalyst

Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 155 lbs.

Hair Color: Unknown. Hair Style: Unknown. Eye Color: Unknown

Bio: The main villain of this tale, Catalyst is pure evil. He wants unlimited power and will stop at nothing to obtain. Unknown to everyone, however, is that he has a much bigger plan in mind, and Requiem is somehow connected.

* * *

Begin Song:

watch?v=q0zL2GoRllI

Progress - Tales of Xillia opening song

* * *

0:00.

Light shimmered off of a pond full of water. Pillars of white marble rose up from the 2-inch water and up into the blue partly cloudy sky.

A distant boom caused the water to ripple. The pillars cracked and fell, causing multitudes of splashes. The sky turned blood red as the clouds darkened.

0:17.

Sparkles floated down from the night sky, each one blinking a different color.

The sparkles landed on the ground and spread out, connecting and forming a rune-like pentagram. Inside the pentagram were people, each in a circle located inside.

0:39.

Jessica and Damien sat on a bench, looking up into the sky while the wind blew though their hair.

Sora and Jax stood back to back, each holding their heart, which were glowing a bright purple color.

Satoshi and Ash stood back to back as well, looking somberly to the ground.

John and Noah stood at another end, not looking at each other or anyone else.

At one end of the multi-pointed triangle, Aura stood there, lance in his hand. At another end, Adolf sat looking up to the sky. Gabriëlle stood at another end, back to everyone else. Bahamut stood at the second-to-last spot, wings spread wide. And in the top-most point stood Sopa, pole-ax in his hand and resting on his back.

1:17.

A silver-blue glow came from the center. It spread out and covered the glyph, turning it silver-blue as well. Sparkles and a soft glow floated up, showcasing everyone inside.

In the center of the pentagram, Requiem had her arms up in a prayer, wishing this was but a dream. A single tear fell from her closed eyes and turned into sparkles that floated up.

1:36.

In the distance, the sun began to rise, illuminating several figures that headed towards them. Aura, Jax, Bahamut, Ash, Satoshi, and Sora prepared their weapons and readied themselves while everyone else looked on.

Requiem opened her eyes and looked with such fear and dread in her eyes, her spirit, and the pentagram, cracked.

Shadows rose up from behind the figures and into the air.

1:57.

The shadows took form, bringing Catalyst into the picture. Looking foreboding and intimidating, Catalyst summoned a orb of fire and launched it towards the people in the pentagram and the camera.

The Requiem Trinity Part 1: Final Light.

2:15.

Aura sat back on a tree, resting and relaxing after a long day's work.

Sora and Jax sat at a table at a tavern, eating a hearty feast. They both reached for the last piece of chicken and ended up fighting with their forks in a very comedic matter.

Satoshi tinkered with his project, making a wing click into place.

Bahamut slept beside a glistening lake, curled up like a kitty cat.

Ash walked though the countryside, the wolf Fenrir and the eagle Cobalt beside him.

Adolf tinkered with his own project, trying to make a stereo work. It blew up in his face, covering him in smoke.

Jessica sat by the lake, basking in the warm sunlight.

The sun grew dark and disappeared behind a barrier of dark clouds.

Out of nowhere, a Demon appeared and roared loud enough to crack the earth in twang.

2:46.

Aura jumped over a fireball and threw his lance at his assailant. The lance hit the Wyvern in the forehead, making it roar in pain.

Satoshi flipped over a fence and swung his scythe at a gargoyle. The scythe deformed into a grey brick then changed into a rifle. Satoshi spun around and fired it at another Gargoyle.

Ash fired his pistols to the left of him, chipping away at a bipedal-lizard shaped rock Golem.

Sora jumped over a demonic Tyrannosaurus Rex and fired 2 arrows into it's eyes, blinding it.

Her back to the monster, Jax cast a thunder spell. She swung her Chakrams, igniting the spell and summoning down a large lightning bolt from the heavens.

Curled up in a ball, Bahamut slammed into the chest of a fellow dragon. He bounced off and unfurled, powering up a fire blast in the process. He let it loose, hitting both dragon and camera.

3:19.

Catalyst's armies of Demons clashed with the Divine forces, causing a titanic battle that scarred the earth, destroying landmasses and destroying loads of lives.

3:34.

The divine sword Nexus Ultimus hung in midair, with the sun behind it.

Wisps encircled the sword, causing a glowing line to split it down the middle. The glow broke the sword into two halves; the demon inspired sword Ultimus and the angel inspired sword Nexus.

3:52.

Both swords glowed and flew to separate owners. Catalyst obtained Nexus and Requiem got Ultimus.

Ultimus glowed and engulfed Requiem in a cocoon of light.

When the cocoon went away, a completely different Requiem stood in it's spot, with a entirely different outlook.

Both she and Catalyst readied their swords then charged at each other.

4:16.

Metal clanged against metal as Requiem and Catalyst moved at insane speeds, each trying to overpower the other.

Requiem swung her sword from the left, from the right, from the left again, and from the right again. Catalyst blocked all attacks and countered with a powerful blast that sent her skidding back.

Catalyst held his sword high then charged at her. Requiem swung her sword to the left and charged with both hands on her weapon.

Catalyst swung his weapon at the same time Requiem swung hers.

4:32.

Both swords connected, sparking together and causing a bright burst of light to imminate from the two of them.

A soft breeze flew though a field of flowers, picking up loose petals and sending them into the air.

In the center of the field rested Nexus Ultimus with Requiem's necklace hanging off the handle.

4:58. End Song.


End file.
